Serenade
by itsmefeeliz
Summary: Whisper my serenade. UPDATED! (25/10/2018) : Chapter02 - Juliette.
1. Prolog

**...**

 **SERENADE**

 **...**

 _Ketika aku masih muda, aku tidak percaya dengan cinta_

 _Mungkin karena aku tidak terbiasa dengan itu_

 _Atau mungkin karena objek itu tidak terasa bagiku_

 _Aku hanya percaya dengan rasa sayang_

 _Sayang kepada orang - orang yang juga peduli padaku_

 _ **Tidak lebih...**_

 _Tapi aku tidak menyadari hal itu_

 _Kini aku terjebak_

 _Dalam alunan symphony yang merdu_

 _Aku terus mendayu tanpa henti_

 _Dan tidak ingin berhenti_

 _Aku hanya harus memutuskan_

 _Apakah alunan itu harus aku ikuti atau tidak_

 _Karena_ _ **serenade**_ _itu_

 _Ditujukan kepadaku_

 _Dari mereka..._

 _..._

Seorang gadis, dan tiga pemuda yang mencoba mencari apa itu arti **cinta**.

 **New York, 2018.**

 _ **...**_

 _ **Boboiboy Taufan** , __Pemuda yang tidak pernah merasa cukup_ _._

 _ **Boboiboy Gempa** , __Pemuda yang selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan._

 _ **Boboiboy Halilintar** , __Pemuda yang terbiasa mendapatkan lebih._

 _ **Yaya Yah** , __Gadis yang tidak mengharapkan apa - apa_ _._

Liz's Corner :

HiHi😁

 **Liz** a.k.a **Fee** disini

yup, setelah beberapa tahun aku kembali dengan nama baru hehe

bagi yang tidak ingat dengan aku, aku penulis fanfic **Porcelain** yang sempat hiatus beberapa tahun, Gawd😔

FYI untuk Porcelain aku usahain update dalam waktu dekat, karena mungkin sekitar 2-3 chapter lagi itu fanficnya bakalan tamat, wish me luck ️

BDW, talk 'bout this fanfic, aku kembali dengan fanfic ini, yang yahh, semoga tidak wb lagi ya😊

oke, just enjoy this prolog, 'cause I can't wait to see you guys again, soon😍


	2. Chapter02 - Juliette

Title: Serenade

Genre: Romance, Fluff

Rating: All ages

Chapter 1 - "Juliette."

...

"Kau beneran pergi lusa, Yaya?"

Pemuda bertopi miring itu entah kenapa bertanya dengan ragu, sama seperti saudaranya yang lain, dia juga tidak ingin gadis itu pergi dari sini. Dia melihat gadis itu tersenyum, untaian ujung pashmina _pink_ nya beberapa kali jatuh berantakan saat dia menunduk mengambil tumpukkan bajunya lalu meletakannya ke dalam koper.

"Seharusnya?"

 _Seharusnya kau tetap disini_. Pemuda itu berharap dia bisa mengatakan kalimat itu dengan lantang. Dia mengutukki dirinya sendiri karena tidak punya keberanian itu.

"Kau bisa tinggal..." Dia berucap ragu. "Lebih lama?"

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya kepada si pemuda, sekilas memperbaiki tata letak ujung jilbab lalu kemudian melilitkannya seraya tertawa kecil. "Kau tahu kalau itu tidak mungkin, Taufan."

"Kau sudah jauh – jauh datang kesini, hanya untuk mengunjungi kami,"

"Memang, dan tidak mungkin aku tidak akan pulang, kan?" Yaya melanjutkan tawanya, lalu kembali berberes.

Menyadari kecanggungan antara mereka berdua, Yaya membersihkan kerongkongannya.

"Aku hanya rindu atmosfer di Malaysia, New York kurang cocok untukku."

" _How come_?"

"Itu salah satunya,"

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak suka bahasa itu,"

"Kau tidak suka bahasa inggris?" Taufan terperangah. " _How_ –" Taufan berdehem. "Bagaimana bisa? Kenapa?"

"Bukan, aku hanya tidak suka kalimat itu, kalimat identik kalian berlima," Yaya mendesah. "Terlalu sulit dilupakan."

Taufan menyeringai. "Kau pasti takut merindukan kami, kan?"

Yaya berhenti sejenak, lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya tanpa menjawab.

Taufan tertawa karena merasa jawabannya tepat sasaran. Dia memang pasti merindukan mereka, tidak mungkin tidak, karena gadis itu sudah mengorbankan waktu liburannya hanya untuk mengunjungi mereka yang bahkan berbeda benua dari rumah gadis itu.

Namun satu hal yang hampir terlupakan oleh Taufan, yang rindu tidak hanya Yaya, tapi mereka bertiga juga, karena mereka saling berjuang untuk menjaga gadis itu, begitu juga sebaliknya, gadis itu selalu menjaga mereka bahkan tanpa mereka sadari, dan itu lah _charm_ yang terpancar dari seorang Yaya Yah.

Taufan ingat, ketika dia sedang memperlihat –memamerkan– kampusnya kepada gadis berdominan pink itu, saat itu pula para gadis yang entah tahu dari mana kalau itu dirinya, berteriak dengan cukup histeris kepadanya, padahal Taufan sudah berusaha untuk menutup dirinya dengan topi dari jaket hoodie hitam merah yang dipinjamnya dari Halilintar.

Tapi kemudian sebuah tangan kecil melingkar tanpa ragu di lengan besarnya, secara otomatis membungkam semua teriakan yang ditujukan kepadanya.

Taufan paling mengingat saat Yaya mengulum senyum paling manis dan cantik saat itu. Membuat seorang Boboiboy Taufan yang merupakan seorang _Casanova_ kampus sukses telah mengubah wajahnya dengan tidak sengaja menjadi warna merah tomat ceri segar. Dan Taufan ragu kalau gadis itu tidak mendengar degup jantungnya.

"Apa ada cara..." Taufan terdengar ragu - ragu, "...agar kau tidak cepat - cepat pergi?"

Yaya mengangkat kepalanya, menatap pemuda bertopi miring itu lekat. Kemudian dia meletakan dua jari di dagu, seolah berpikir.

"Kau bisa menggantikan tugas rumah yang selalu dikerjakan Gempa."

Taufan mengerinyit, wajahnya mengkerut ketika harus mengingat setumpuk pekerjaan yang biasa dilakukan oleh adiknya. Pandangan dari mata hitam itu bertemu dengan mata karamel yang mengharapkan jawaban darinya.

"Apa kau janji kalau kau akan tetap tinggal lebih lama?"

Yaya tertawa lalu menggeleng.

"Yaya?!"

"Aku tidak bisa menunda penerbanganku, Fan, aku kesini murni dengan uang tabunganku, aku tidak bisa membeli tiket lagi kalau–"

"Aku bisa membelikanmu tiket lagi kalau kau mau."

Yaya agak terkejut, kemudian langsung menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, tidak, Taufan, aku tidak mau itu."

Taufan melihat gadis itu dengan putus asa.

"Lalu?! Kau kan tahu kalau aku benci pekerjaan rumah." Taufan mengerang sedikit manja. "Kenapa kau minta aku melakukan itu kalau itu saja tidak bisa membuatmu tinggal."

Yaya memutar matanya seraya kembali memberesi peralatan _makeup_ nya.

"Kau tahu kan, kalau Gempa itu terlalu banyak mengurusi kalian, belum lagi pekerjaan rumah yang sebagian besar kalian limpahkan padanya."

Taufan menerawang. Perkataan gadis di depannya itu memang ada benarnya, tidak, memang seluruhnya benar.

Saat Yaya pertama kali datang, ketiga kembaran itu memang tidak menganggap Yaya tamu, tapi juga tidak sebaliknya. Rumah mereka memang rapi, semua berkat adiknya yang rajin.

Tapi gadis itu tahu celah dari perdebatan kecil yang sering terjadi di rumah mereka. Biasanya mereka bertiga akan berebut siapa yang mendapat giliran mencuci piring hari itu, tidak ada yang mau mengalah memang. Sampai permainan kecil untuk menentukan giliran juga tidak berfungsi, ketika akhirnya adik kecil mereka, Gempa, mengalah dan melakukan tugas itu.

Yaya kemudian mengambil celah itu untuk bisa melakukan sesuatu di rumah mereka, tanpa banyak kata, setelah mereka bertiga pergi untuk melepaskan penat setiap selesai makan malam, gadis itu akan membereskan piring di meja makan dan mengantarnya ke tempat cucian piring lalu melakukan tugasnya.

Taufan pernah memergoki gadis itu tengah membereskan piring di atas meja dengan lengan kecilnya, Taufan mengerinyit khawatir lengan itu akan patah karena sudah menumpuk piring yang cukup banyak.

Taufan langsung mengambil piring dari lengannya lalu berusaha menghentikan aktifitas dari gadis itu. Tapi gadis berjilbab itu hanya tersenyum seraya tetap mengambil sisa piring di atas meja.

Taufan mencoba mencegahnya sekali lagi dan berusaha menyakinkannya biarkan Gempa saja yang melakukannya. Gadis itu berbalik dan sedikit mendelik seraya berkata untuk jangan sering membebankan semuanya kepada sang adik bungsu.

Taufan hanya terdiam dan akhirnya dia pun membantu gadis itu, _tanpa terpaksa_.

"Kenapa kau selalu melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ingin kau lakukan?"

"Aku melakukan sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan, Taufan."

Tentu saja pemuda itu paham dengan maksud sang gadis. _Yaya selalu jujur dan gigih dalam pendirian dalam hidupnya_. Gadis itu selalu melakukan sesuatu yang simple dalam rumah mereka, mencuci piring, membersihkan rumah mereka selama dia menginap disana, Taufan berpikir kalau mereka sudah memperlakukan gadis itu seperti pembantu, dan yang paling membuat pemuda itu kesal adalah Yaya tidak pernah merasa terbebani.

Taufan dan saudara – saudaranya, memang mengenal Yaya sudah lama, gadis itu adalah tetangga mereka ketika mereka masih di Malaysia, gadis simpel yang selalu mau berteman dengan siapa saja, bersama dengan ketiga teman akrab mereka yang lain tentu saja, tapi Yaya adalah gadis yang spesial, dan sebagai saudara kembar, mereka memang punya selera yang hampir sama, termasuk dalam kriteria wanita idaman.

Taufan ingat, ketika dulu dia pernah mengatakan ingin menjadi pacar gadis itu, tapi bukannya mendapat balasan positif atau negatif, tapi Yaya hanya tersenyum seraya berkata kalau pemuda itu hanya terburu - buru dan tidak berpikir matang. Taufan hanya tidak mengerti, setiap gadis selalu mendambakan dirinya untuk menjadi pacar mereka, karena dia lucu, tampan, _gentleman_ dan juga pengertian. _Tapi dia tidak bisa mengerti dengan Yaya_.

Taufan kini membantu gadis itu membawakan peralatan _makeup_ dan aksesorisnya. Yaya hanya menatapnya heran seraya menggoda.

"Kenapa?" Tawa Yaya. "Kau ingin aku terpesona?"

 _Tentu saja_ , Taufan menjawab dalam hati.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku tidak bisa membiarkan seorang wanita cantik bekerja sendirian."

Yaya menghela nafas, "Taufan..." Dia melanjutkan mengambil sisa aksesorisnya.

"Maaf aku selalu merepotkanmu."

"Tidak perlu."

"Ya, aku harus." Taufan menghela nafas. " _I can't escape this habit of chasing after you_ ,"

Taufan mengatakannya dengan sangat pelan, dan dia merasa kalau dia seperti berucap dalam bahasa alien. Tapi bukannya terkejut atau marah, Yaya tetap memberikannya tatapan hangat dan senyuman yang sama seperti dulu.

"Tidak apa - apa." Yaya membalas. "Tidak perlu terburu - buru, kau pasti bisa menghilangkannya."

 _Dia tahu kalau aku masih menyukainya sampai sekarang_.

Inilah Yaya Yah, gadis yang sukses membuat hati seorang _Cassanova_ seperti Taufan terombang ambing, tidak heran kalau dia dan saudara – saudaranya masih setia menunggu gadis ini untuk luluh terhadap mereka. _Tapi sepertinya tidak berlaku untuknya_. Taufan tertawa miris dalam hati, ironis memang.

Taufan juga membalas senyuman dari gadis itu, dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia lega, entah karena gadis itu bisa membaca perasaannya selama ini atau mungkin karena pemuda itu sudah menembak gadis itu untuk kedua kali dan masih saja di tolak. Yaya, tanpa sedikit pun menyindirnya, gadis itu simpel, tidak ingin terikat tapi selalu ingin ada saat teman - temannya membutuhkannya, mungkin itu alasan sang gadis tidak ingin menerima perasaan si bertopi miring, dia tetap ingin menjaga status mereka untuk tetap seperti ini, tidak lebih.

"Yaya, terima kasih."

Taufan kembali mengambil barang yang ada di tangan Yaya. Dan tanpa menunggu lagi protes darinya, pemuda itu berbalik dan menaruhnya ke dalam koper gadis itu.

"Tidak perlu–"

Gadis itu ingin mengucapkan kalimat dan intonasi yang sama seperti sebelumnya, tapi kemudian logikanya menangkap maksud dari Taufan, bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan senyum manis seraya Taufan berbalik menghadap gadis itu.

"Aku tidak harus, tapi aku hanya ingin."

...

FeeLiz Corner:

Wah, ternyata masih ada reader yang mau baca fanfic saya, walopun kebanyakan masih banyak yang kangen **Porcelain** ya😅 tapi gpp, saya masih bahagia😭

Jadi fanfic ini bercerita tentang Yaya dan 3 kembaran Boboiboy, dan rencananya ini ada 3-4 chapter, untuk permulaan, kita buka dengan TauYa yah, #karenasayalagikesemsemsamamereka😂

Nah untuk chapter depan, kita tunggu saja minggu depan yaa😘

Kenapa chapter ini namanya _Juliette_? Karena yahh, silakan kalian tebak saja yaa😏 #digapok

Terima kasih karena sudah mau baca rongsok ini ️


End file.
